Give Me A Break: New Year's Special
by Mystifying Serenity
Summary: "Do you believe in New Year's resolution?" "Well from now on I would accept everything as it is namely your ways of ruling and working" "I want to give a chance in loving you" 'This is the best New Year that I ever had' WARNING: OC and Fluff, OCxMUNAKATA


**A/N: **Hey guys! Happy New Year and since it's a new year I made a fanfic for this special occasion just for you guys. I hope you like it, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from K Project just the OC.

**GIVE ME A BREAK: NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL**

* * *

"Hello? Mic check one, two" Saruhiko said through the microphone.

"Alright let's get this new year's party started!" He cheered as he pops open a bottle of Champaign causing it to spill some on the floor and poured on everyone's glasses.

"Saruhiko is really enjoying the party that you threw Akane" Himori chuckled as he takes a sip of his Champaign.

"Of course! I might be the best party thrower in the world" Akane said proudly as she raises her glasses.

"Hey Saruhiko!" She called "You better choose a nice song to sing" She teased.

"Don't worry! I won't let you down Akane!" Saruhiko drank the Champaign in his glass till the last drop and started choosing a song from the song list.

"Hey, what's wrong Reisi?" Seri asked "You seem like you're not enjoying"

Reisi took out a big sigh, "I just don't like gatherings like this" he took a sip of his Champaign.

"Hey Munakata!" Akane pounded her hands on the table and leaned forward on Reisi.

"You better not complain on a party like this because it's almost a new year and you better behave yourself" She hissed and Reisi just gave a cold look.

"Whatever" He crossed his arms and leans back on the couch.

"Tch!" She pulled herself away and went back to her other Clansmen.

"Adorable isn't she" Seri giggled.

"She isn't near adorable" Reisi said coldly.

* * *

"Alright guys!" Akane slammed a big bottle of Sake on the table.

"Let's start drinking some more!" She announced.

Everyone raised their glass as they cheer except for Reisi.

She poured Sake on everyone's sakazuki as they drink everything.

"Drink it or else Reisi" Akane whispered to Reisi as she pours Sake on his cup.

"Who says I won't drink it?" He put on a smirk as he drinks the cup in one shot.

"Well, well, well I didn't know you're a drinker" She laughed.

"I thought you're just a tea-drinking-bastard but I was wrong" She pours him some more Sake.

"Well you don't know much about me yet you know" He takes a sip of the Sake.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Ugh…" Saruhiko groaned as he drops his cup on the table.

"This is why I don't like occasions like this" Reisi complained as he picks up the drunk Saruhiko from the floor and pushes him on the sofa.

"Hey Reisi I'm not done singing yet!" Saruhiko grabbed the microphone and started singing with his drunk and horrible voice.

"This is so annoying!" He groaned

"Where is Akane when you need her" He looked around the room but she wasn't there.

He went out of the room and went to the balcony to get some air.

When he opened the sliding door there she was standing alone in the cold night.

He stood next to Akane and stared at the night sky with her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked without looking at him.

"I don't know," He gave out a sigh "I think I just need some air"

"Well the night sure is pretty isn't it?" She turned to him and gave him a warm and sweet smile.

He was stunned.

He felt a strange feeling in his chest that made his heart race faster.

He felt his cheeks burning with heat and passion.

"Y-yeah the night is pretty" He said with a timid tone and turns his face away.

"Hey are you alright?" Akane asked as she cups his cheeks with her hands.

"You look red all of the sudden," She observes his face "are you sick or something?"

She tilted his head to face her but he slapped her hands away.

"I said I'm fine!" He shouted.

She pulled herself away.

"Oh I'm sorry" She muttered and they continued staring at the sky.

* * *

"Hey it's almost New Year" Reisi looked at his watch.

"Well that's nice" She giggled "We can watch the fireworks from here"

"Yeah" He put on a faint smile.

"Do you believe in New Year's resolution?" He asked.

"Hm… A bit, why?" She turned to him with an adorable curious face.

"It's nothing, what your resolution anyway?" He asked.

"Well I'll try to accept everything as it is" She stated.

"What does that mean?" He chuckled as he thought it was a joke.

"Well from now on I would accept everything as it is namely your ways of ruling and working" She said in a bitter way.

"Well that's a bit hard to believe" He said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm working on it!" She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Well how about you wise guy!" She narrowed her eyes.

"I want to give everything a chance" He said humorously as if he couldn't believe that he's doing something like it.

She laughed at his in a mocking way.

"I know it's also hard to believe but-" He grabbed her wrist. "-It's because of you I want to do this"

_"I want to give a chance in loving you"_

She froze.

She couldn't move or speak with her face filled with surprise and disbelief.

She felt like her heart was racing very fast that she couldn't keep track of it and her body burning with passion.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" She said with a trembling voice.

_He couldn't take it._

_He wanted to do it._

'_Is this because of the alcohol?' _He thought.

He cupped her warm cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a spectacular feeling!

It felt like sparks turning into fireworks, exploding in different colors bringing color and wonder to the cold dark night.

_A kiss shared by two passionate individuals with the same heart beat and the same person beating for._

"I love you Akane" Reisi confessed as he stares at her beautiful purple orbs.

"I love you too Reisi" She pulled him in for another kiss.

As they kiss again the New Year has finally begun as the fireworks exploded making a marvelous sight.

"Wow! It's so beautiful" Her eyes widened as she watches the fireworks.

"Yup it is" He held her hand and smiled at her.

"Akane" Reisi whispered.

"Yeah?" She muttered.

"Since it's a New Year, can we start over again?" He said making their faces turn red.

"Yes" She muttered "I'd like that"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him making them share their body heat.

'_This is the best New Year that I ever had'_

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! How was it? I just got a bit pressured because I'm going back to Hell— I mean dorm later and I got a writer's block in everything because my dad kept on distracting me and pulling me away from the laptop just to play a god damn Zuma. Please leave a review and excuse my lameness.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
